


Didn't Think It Would Feel Like This

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, TSC - Freeform, Voyeurism, theorgyarmada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie walks in on Bass with another woman and is surprised by how it affects her… so she decides to get back at him in a similar way. This is from The Orgy Armada's The Second Coming, prompt 166, Charlie walks in on Bass with another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part of The Orgy Armada’s Second Coming prompt series -- #166. Charlie walks in on Bass with another woman. This chapter is for the pairing Charlie/Bass (because Charloe forever). Thanks to the organizers for this awesome idea!

Charlie groaned and slammed her fist down on the hotel bed in frustration. She couldn’t sleep. The couple in the room next to her was having extremely loud sex, and they had been going at it for what seemed like hours, though in reality it had probably only been ten or twenty minutes. 

She had just gotten back to her room after a night of drinking, and she hadn’t even had the chance to take off her clothes yet before she started hearing them. At first, it was just the woman giggling and squealing, as Charlie guessed they flirted and got undressed. Then the moaning started. The woman, uttering loud sounds of pleasure intermittently, every few seconds. Then the man joined in with satisfied grunts and groans. 

And then the bed started to creak. Charlie heard it, right against the same wall her bed rested against. It was a small creak at first, just the sound of two bodies laying down, finding their position against one another. Then the creaking grew steadier, more pronounced, and the woman’s cries were punched out in time to its rhythm. Then the banging started. The headboard of the bed started banging against the wall in a rapid tattoo – bang, bang, bang. The man’s sounds once again joined the cacophony, as he spoke dirty words with urgency to his partner. 

Charlie frowned and rolled over, trying to block out the obscene noises. How much more of this was she supposed to listen to? She figured they would be close to done, but apparently this guy had incredible stamina. Finally, she decided she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Heaving herself off her bed, she went next door and knocked softly. Her knock seemed to have absolutely no effect on the couple inside, as the noises continued unabated. Frustrated, she pounded harder, rattling the door in its frame. The creaking and banging paused momentarily. “Go away!” the male voice yelled, to giggles from the female. Then the pounding resumed, if possible, even more vigorously than before. 

“Oh, hell no,” Charlie muttered. Raising her hand to the doorknob, she tested it. Unlocked. Good. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she twisted the knob and pushed the door in before she could chicken out. 

“Do you guys MIND—” she demanded loudly, before the words died on her lips. 

In front of her, a woman with curly dark hair and huge breasts was bent forward over the bed, her feet planted on the floor. The man she was with was buried balls deep in her from behind. But it was not just any man. One in particular. Bass. 

Charlie gasped in shock, and not just because she’d thought Bass had gotten a room at the boarding house down the road. It was the first time she had seen Bass buck naked, and Jesus, the man looked amazing. He was covered with a thin sheen of sweat from his exertions with the woman, and his broad chest tapered down to a muscular torso and strong legs. Charlie couldn’t see the most personal part of his anatomy, seeing as it was deep inside the woman in front of him. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in pleasure and concentration, until he heard Charlie’s voice, then his eyes flew open and his mouth dropped open. 

“What the fuck?” Bass yelled. “Get out!” 

Charlie wasted no time in complying. Horrified, she turned and slammed the door behind her, darting into her room and throwing herself back on the bed again. 

Unbelievably, she heard the noises next door start up again. This time, the man’s – Bass’ – grunts and groans were much louder and more purposeful. In only a few minutes, she heard the woman scream a high-pitched scream, and Bass joined her, roaring his completion. Then, mercifully, the room fell quiet. Charlie heard a few more murmurings, then heard the door open and close as presumably the woman left. 

Charlie’s heart pounded as she laid in the darkness of her room, far too wired for sleep. Now that she knew Bass was alone, she was tempted to go next door and confront him again. But why? The noise had stopped. That was all she really cared about, right? Being able to get some shut eye? 

Over and over in her mind, Charlie savored the memory of how Bass had looked, naked and in the throes of passion. Charlie had reasoned out that the woman was obviously a prostitute. It was disgusting, she told herself. He was a pig. An animal. But god, an animal that had looked amazing and obviously fucked like a champion. 

Charlie felt her sex getting damp as her arousal increased, remembering the sounds Bass had made as he fucked, as he came. The way his body had tensed and coiled through a thrust or two before he realized Charlie had walked in. His arousal-flushed face and husky voice as he yelled at her to get out. 

Charlie’s hand brushed over her stomach, then down lower, below the waistband of her panties. By now, she had taken off her street clothes and was in just her underwear and tank top. Charlie ran her fingers over her soaked folds, sighing with the relief of it. She worked her hand up and down, spreading her moisture, teasing the swollen bud of her clit. 

It’s not because of Bass, she told herself. Nothing to do with him. Just, I saw two people having sex. It’s a turn-on. I just need… Charlie rubbed herself faster, bucking her hips off the mattress slightly, working her pelvis against her hand at the same time her hand stroked her tender flesh. Her nipples tingled to hardness in the humid room. 

More quickly than she’d ever experienced before, Charlie felt the tension in her pussy that signaled she was close to coming. As she pushed herself over the edge, her mind was filled with images of Bass. Not just naked the way she’d seen him tonight. Bass in the fighting ring. Bass’ intense stare that made her feel stripped to the bone. Bass saving her, destroying the men in that seedy bar. But… Bass naked. Bass fucking. Bass fucking her. Imagining him deep inside her, Charlie pressed her hand over her clit hard one more time and exploded. Her body shuddered with her orgasm, and she felt moisture coat her pussy. 

Breathing hard, Charlie slowly moved her hand away from her tender sex and rolled to her side. Almost instantly, she fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is Connor/Charlie, technically because those are the TSC rules, but, well, Charloe is my OTP so all roads lead to Charloe.

The next night, Charlie was doing all she could not to think about Bass. They’d barely discussed what had happened the night before, when she’d walked in on him fucking a whore in his hotel room. When Charlie and Bass had met up that morning, he’d coolly told her that he’d thought she’d gotten a room in the boarding house down the road. She’d rolled her eyes and said that even if she had, she probably still would have heard him and his whore, as loud as they were being. At that, Bass just glared and walked off. 

Charlie, Bass, and Connor had come to New Vegas on a mission. They had made good progress that day, gathering intel on Patriot moves and making connections with some of Bass’ old acquaintances from his fighting days. It had been productive, and they’d earned a night of relaxation. The three of them downed shot after shot at the bar underneath the hotel, enjoying the din of the crowd and the music of the band, tone deaf though the lead singer was. Things between Bass and Charlie were still strained, but the presence of Connor made it easier to pretend things were normal. 

Still, earlier than was typical for him, Bass got up from his barstool and let Charlie and Connor know that he was calling it a night. He headed for the stairs to the hotel area alone, Charlie noted with satisfaction. Guess he got it out of his system last night, she thought with a smirk. 

Turning to Connor, she put what she hoped was a sexy smile on her face. “So,” she commented, running a hand up his forearm. “You feeling tired yet?” 

Connor was pretty drunk, more so than she or Bass was, and he smiled dopily. “Nope, not tired,” he announced, gulping his drink. 

Continuing to run her hand up and down his arm, Charlie continued suggestively, “Well… maybe we should head upstairs anyway.”

That got his attention. Rolling his eyes, he said, “Yeah, right. Thought you swore that would never happen again.” 

Charlie shrugged. “Can’t a girl change her mind?” 

Connor still looked somewhat skeptical, but he moved his hand and laced his fingers in between Charlie’s that had been stroking him, in what Charlie guessed was his attempt at a smooth maneuver. “Well, I can’t say I blame you. Just surprised it took this long.” The alcohol had fuzzed his voice and made his eyes slightly unfocused as he smirked at her. 

Charlie smiled outwardly, fighting not to roll her eyes. How was it that the same cocky expression that was so fucking sexy on the father looked so obnoxious on the son? “Alright, then,” she said. “Let’s go.” 

She kept Connor’s hand in hers and dragged him upstairs. As far as she knew, Connor wasn’t aware that his dad’s hotel room was right next to hers. Charlie hoped not, anyway. 

Guiding Connor into the room, she closed the door behind them, but not all the way. She left it open about one inch, counting on Connor being too drunk to notice, and it seemed he was. Charlie had an insane plan in mind, probably a self-destructive plan, but her annoyance over both catching Bass fucking another woman, and how hopelessly aroused it had left her, had made her somewhat irrational. 

Charlie wasted no time in stripping her shirt off, and her bra, too, leaving her topless in front of Connor. She figured even as drunk as he was, he wouldn’t have any trouble getting it up. Connor eyes bugged out as he took in her bare breasts before him, and he reached for her, pulling her into his chest. 

“Come here,” he ordered, and Charlie kissed him to stop him from saying anything else. Remembering her purpose in all this, she moaned loudly as they kissed, mashing her mouth on Connor’s, pretending in her mind that he was someone else. Though the smooth face and his height made it difficult to substitute him with the one she really wanted in her mind. 

Charlie dragged Connor around the side of the bed and pushed him down so he was on his back and she was facing the door. She straddled him, and he reached up to palm her breasts and pinch her nipples. “Ohhhh,” she breathed, somewhat exaggeratedly, though it did feel good. She grinded against Connor, feeling him already hard through the fabric of their pants. 

After a few minutes, Charlie hopped up and stripped off her pants. “Take them off,” she commanded Connor regarding his. He obliged, sliding his pants and underwear down his thighs, whipping his shirt over his head. Charlie straddled him again, lining her slit up along his hard cock. She rubbed herself against him, increasing her arousal, getting herself wet and ready for sex. 

Finally, she grasped Connor’s dick in her hand and lined it up with her entrance. Sinking down on him quickly, she closed her eyes, trying not to imagine Bass, but finding it impossible not to. And now it was really time for the show. 

Charlie wailed and groaned with exaggerated pleasure, imitating everything she had heard the whore doing with Bass the night before, and more. She rocked her hips into Connor, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her, no doubt, though it wasn’t the one she really wanted. Gyrating furiously, she got the bed banging against the wall. She noticed that Connor was grinning with pleasure and surprise beneath her. Charlie wasn’t worried about making him come too quickly; whiskey dick could be a wonderful thing. 

After just a minute or so, Charlie caught sight of a movement in the crack of the door she’d left open. Behind Connor’s head, slowly, the door slid open. Charlie gasped and involuntarily ground down harder on Connor when she saw Bass standing there. His face was furious, his mouth set in a thin line. Yet he didn’t say anything, and he didn’t turn away. He just stood there. Watching her, naked and in the throes of sex, riding his son like a succubus. 

“You like that?” Charlie said, knowing Connor would think he was talking to her, but staring into Bass’ eyes the entire time. She shifted her hips against Connor’s, purposely making her breasts jiggle up and down. Her long hair cascaded down her bare body as she rode Connor, the poor guy an afterthought as she performed for his father. 

Reaching up, Charlie caressed her breasts, pinching the nipples lightly between her fingers. “You like seeing me touch myself?” she said aloud. 

Connor responded with an enthusiastic, “Hell yeah!” Bass was not so obvious. His only response was to move one of his hands to the front of his pants and stroke there, slowly. The hallway was too dark for her to see much, but Charlie imagined that he was rock hard or getting there. 

Charlie spread her legs further around Connor, exposing her body more wantonly to Bass. Keeping one hand on her breast, she snaked the other down her stomach and reached between her legs to rub her clit. Quickly, she brought her hand up to lick it, then brought it back down to her sex. 

“Oh, yeah,” she moaned as she applied firm pressure to her clit. The sensation there and from Connor’s dick, and the presence of Bass watching it all, were hurtling her toward an orgasm faster than she’d anticipated. She noticed that Bass’ hand was moving more purposefully now, too, rubbing firmly against his crotch in a steady rhythm. His other arm had come up to rest in the doorjamb, and he was leaning on it heavily. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Charlie asked breathily, still looking at Bass. He stared back at her, stroking himself harder, as she rode Connor faster and touched herself. “Fuuuuuuck,” she moaned, feeling the tingling in her vagina as her orgasm was just within reach. Finally, she felt it overtake her, and she stared into Bass’ eyes, her hips jerking and her face contorting in pleasure as she came. Charlie shuddered and moaned for Bass, knowing it was perverse that she was coming on his son’s cock, even as Bass was the one she desperately wanted. 

At the sight of her coming, Charlie saw Bass’ face transform with animal lust, and his hips thrust forward suddenly into his hand. He banged his other fist hard against the doorframe, and Charlie realized he was coming, too. At the sound of Bass’ punch, Connor startled, and just as he was about to turn his head to see what the noise was, Charlie grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, then kissed him hard on the mouth to distract him. As she did, she saw in her peripheral vision that Bass was gone. 

Climbing off of Connor, her mission accomplished, Charlie laid beside him, wrapping a hand around his dick. Not wanting to be completely cruel, she stroked him to completion, which took almost no time at all, as he’d been close. After he’d come, Charlie got up and pulled her clothes on. 

“You should go,” she said flatly. Sorry, Connor, she thought. I used you last time, I used you this time. Luckily, I don’t think you actually mind. 

Sure enough, Connor hopped up off the bed with a languid smile on his face. “Alright, I’ll go. But you know where to find me for next time.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes. She almost reminded him that there wouldn’t be a next time, but she realized that she’d said that before, and look where they were now. So she kept quiet, escorting him to the door and shutting it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Not two minutes after Connor had left, Charlie had dressed and was sitting on the bed, somewhat dazed, thinking about what had just happened, what she had just done, when suddenly, the door banged open. Charlie leapt to her feet immediately, ready to defend herself against this intruder. Her heart stuttered when she saw that it was Bass. He entered the room and slammed the door shut behind him. 

“You all done fucking my son? Again?” was how he greeted her, his voice laced with bitterness. 

“You would know,” Charlie said with exaggerated sweetness. “Seeing as you were watching us the entire time.” 

Bass paused at that, a dangerous glint in his eye, then spat, “Well, your door was open, and I heard someone moaning like a whore. Imagine my shock when it was actually you.” 

Charlie laughed nastily. “I was moaning like a whore? You’re certainly the expert, aren’t you? Think I picked up a few tips from your little friend from last night.” 

Clenching his fists, Bass asked mockingly, “Did it bother you to see that? See the way I fuck a woman, listen to the sounds I get her to make?” He stepped closer to her, invading her space. “Or maybe what bothered you is that it didn’t bother you at all.” 

Charlie scoffed. “Please. I think your ego’s a bit over-inflated. You think I liked watching you do that?” 

Bass smirked. “I know you did. Because if you’d told me before tonight that watching you fuck someone else would make me anything other than murderously pissed off, I’d have said you were crazy. But now I’ve seen it, and I know what it must have done to you last night.” 

Charlie asked, “What did it do to you?” 

Wordlessly, Bass grabbed her hand and brought it up to feel his cock, which was rock hard underneath his pants again. “It fucking turned me on,” he replied. “Just thinking about it makes me hard again. Seeing you naked, aroused. It was unbelievable.” 

Charlie kept her hand on Bass’ hard dick, applying pressure, caressing him slowly. “I had no idea that seeing you with another woman would be like… that,” she confessed. “I went back to my room and touched myself. Came, thinking about you.” 

Bass groaned. “Charlie, please,” he suddenly begged, as she stroked his hardness. “Can we stop fucking other people and our fucking hands? Are you ready for me to take you?” His voice was ragged with want, and Charlie felt immensely powerful as this terrifying, intense man stood before her and asked her to end his torment. 

Stepping away from him, Charlie pulled off her top, then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, but didn’t pull them down. Instead, she lay back on the bed and looked up at Bass expectantly, waiting for him to make the next move. 

Bass kneeled down in front of her and tugged her pants and underwear off, exposing her now-drenched pussy. “Fuck, so beautiful,” he muttered, looking at her intensely. Suddenly, he frowned. 

“Did he come inside you?” Bass demanded. 

Quickly, Charlie shook her head. Seeming to accept this, Bass pulled her to the edge of the bed. Not bothering to tease her, he buried his face in her cunt, licking and sucking her delicate folds. Charlie’s hips bucked up, and she cried out with pleasure. Bass pushed her thighs apart aggressively, giving him better access, making her submit to him completely, submit to the pleasure he wanted to give her. 

“I can see why—mmm—I can see why your whore was moaning so loudly last night,” Charlie gasped as he plunged two fingers inside her to accompany his tongue. 

Bass pulled away from her and shook his head. “Never do this with whores. Been a hell of a long time since I did this for anyone. And never anyone who tastes as sweet as you, Charlotte.” He lowered his mouth back to her sopping pussy, suckling her clit lightly, making her pant with want. She was so close. A few more twists of his fingers and rolls of his tongue, and Charlie was coming for the second time that night, this time screaming Bass’ name freely instead of only in her mind. 

As she lay dazed on the bed, Charlie watched Bass strip all his clothes off. He covered her body with his and she arched up into him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. “Goddamnit, I need to be inside you,” Bass said, and Charlie understood he was asking her for permission. But then she realized something else. He hadn’t even kissed her yet. 

“Kiss me first,” she commanded. 

At that, Bass’ eyes softened, his movements growing less aggressive and frantic. He cradled her head in one hand and gently brushed his lips against hers. Charlie hummed with pleasure, and he deepened this kiss, opening her mouth, plunging his tongue inside. Charlie could faintly taste herself on him, and she couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that Bass had the taste of her pussy on his lips for their first kiss. 

The kiss with Bass was passionate and perfect. Charlie knew she wanted all of him, right then. She wrapped her legs around his body in an unspoken plea, shifting her hips to line him up with her entrance. Not hesitating for an instant, Bass plunged into her, filling her up with his cock. 

Charlie gasped at the intrusion. Bass was more man than his son in every way she could think of, and this was no exception. He was thick, and hot, and hard, and he stretched her just to the point of discomfort, but not quite. Charlie threw her head back in ecstasy at the sensation of Bass inside her. Finally. 

Bass pumped in and out of her hard, shaking the bed. “Fuck, Charlie, you feel…” He paused to slam his cock into her, hard, then finished, “So fucking good. So tight. So beautiful. Fuck.” 

Charlie wrapped her arms around Bass’ shoulders and pulled him into her, sucking and biting along the side of his neck as he thrust into her harder. He tasted amazing, and Charlie felt herself growing wetter at the feel and scent of him. 

“Bass,” she begged. “Come for me, Bass, please. I want it.” She pulled her legs tighter around him to let him know what she meant. 

“Are you… sure…” Bass was having trouble getting the words out, so lost was he in pleasure, seconds from coming. 

“Bass, please,” Charlie practically shrieked, and Bass protested no more. With a roar, he plunged his cock into her a few more times, then Charlie felt his body tense and release as he exploded inside her, filling her with his cum. Charlie gasped and shuddered as she worked her pelvis against him, feeling raw, uninhibited, and utterly satiated, at last. 

Bass kissed her hard as he came down from his orgasm, then fell to the side and pulled her on top of him. 

Looking at her seriously, Bass declared, “From now on, you fuck me. Only me.” 

Charlie opened her mouth to protest this possessive statement, but she found she didn’t have the will. Instead, she buried her forehead in the side of his neck, in a gesture that could have been a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, all roads lead to Charloe. Thanks to The Orgy Armada for the great prompt… at first, I'd only envisioned this story with some combination of the first and final chapters, none of the Connor stuff in the middle. But the requirement of multiple ships changed the plan a bit, and it was interesting to write. Hope you enjoyed and will love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
